


Together

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's perspective, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little thingy during and after the Hug from Bellamy's perspective. Set in 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

He was so tired. His entire body ached with exhaustion, his muscles burning from carrying the newcomer and he was just so  _tired_. He feared he was never going to find Clarke and the others. Maybe they were already dead and maybe he and the others in this camp were the only survivors. He passed off his gun to the blonde Guard, whom he disliked intensely and then handed the new girl off to the medics. Beside him, Octavia groaned in relief of having lost the burden on her shoulders. He knew how she felt.

Quick footsteps approached and he could scarcely register what happened before a body crashed against his in full force, arms wrapping around his neck. He could hardly believe it.  _Clarke?_  How was that even possible? How was she here? Questions raged through his mind at top speed, but those didn't matter now. She was here, she was safe. With a relieved sigh, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes. They swayed together like that for a few moments, and Bellamy could've sworn that those were the most peaceful moments of his life, just holding the woman he'd believed to be dead.

Her hands were grasping at his back, trying to make sure he was real, and again, he knew how she felt. It was almost unreal. Like a really good dream, but he had to wake up at some point. But her body was warm, and his torso still tingled from the force with which she'd smashed into him, and he realized that yes, she was very much real. This wasn't a dream.

Thank God.

"Now _there_ 's something I thought I'd never see." Vaguely, his sister's voice pierced through the rush in his ears, and brought him straight back to earth. He laughed into her shoulder, inhaling her scent one more time before he and Clarke broke apart, their eyes locking for a moment, and he couldn't help but smile. She was grinning like crazy, relief obvious in her eyes. She'd been worried about him.  _She_  had been worried about  _him_.

It was a completely new feeling.

"Octavia." Clarke said, and went to hug his sister. Octavia grinned at him over Clarke's shoulder, giving him a massive wink. He gave her the big brother shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep look. She just shook her head and pulled out of the hug.

"Glad you're okay." Octavia said, touching Clarke's shoulder briefly.

Clarke smiled. "You, too." Then she turned to Bellamy again. "I need to talk to you." She stopped to look around. "Wait, where's Finn?"

Bellamy blinked twice, trying to suppress the weird feeling in his stomach.

(Jealous? He wasn't jealous.  _At all_.)

"Looking for you. He and Murphy."

Clarke closed her eyes, frowning deeply. He couldn't blame her. If they all kept hunting after each other like this, going in stupid circles, they'd never find each other again. "Damn it." she murmured.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Bellamy reminded her.

"Yeah. Multiple things, as it turned out. Is there a quiet place here?"

Bellamy appraised her for a moment before nodding and signalling for her to follow him. "O, get those wounds checked out." He told his sister, before disappearing with Clarke in tow.

He brought her to where he and Murphy had been tied up, and sat down against the wall. With a deep and exhausted sigh, she joined him, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "God, will it ever end?" she murmured.

Bellamy chuckled darkly, her sentiment reflecting his own. "Doesn't feel like it." Clarke chuckled as well. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Mount Weather. We need to free our people as soon as possible."

"Our people?" Bellamy said, sitting up and looking sideways at the blonde woman, surprised as hell. They weren't the only survivors?

"48 including me. We've still got more than half of us, Bellamy. They're in there, but they're in danger." Her eyes opened, and looked straight at him. "They're okay for now, but they won't be for long. I don't know how long."

"Why, what's in there?"

So Clarke told him everything. From the warm welcome, to the food, to the horrors of the extraction. It sounded almost unbelievable, and from anyone else he would've doubted their sanity. But Clarke was the most sane, logical person he knew. She was telling the truth, he knew it. "So they're using Grounders to - what? Clean out their blood? Replace it completely?" He was completely disgusted by the picture she just painted for him. He blinked to try and remove it from his mind.

"I don't know, Bellamy." Clarke said. Her voice was trembling, and she was obviously distressed. "But I know it heals them within hours. And it all but kills the Grounders." She buried her head in her hands and groaned. "I've never seen such dehumanizing practices. It's wrong, Bellamy. Whatever the Grounders did to us, they don't deserve that. And we're immune to the radiation as well, so who knows how long it will take for those people to hang our people upside down and drain them? We have to do something!" Clarke suddenly jumped to her feet, ready to run headfirst into danger to safe her friends (she was always ready to sacrifice everything for her friends), but this would be suicide and Bellamy would not let her go this time.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down again. She fell back, and sat down with a trembling sigh. "Calm down, Princess." he said gently, and then he noticed that she was trembling all over. For a moment, he didn't know what to do, but then he just pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. "It's okay, Clarke." he murmured, stroking her hair as she shocked against him. She was crying now, sobbing into his chest and he let her. "It's going to be okay. We will safe them, you have my word. But we can't just barge in there, guns blazing. You know that."

Clarke nodded. "I know." she said, sniffling. "But Jasper and Monty...I'm just extremely worried."

"As am I. But first we need to find Finn and Murphy, before they attack a village to find you." Bellamy rose to a crouching position, facing her, holding out his hand. "You with me, Princess?"

She wiped her eyes, gathering herself before placing her hand in his. "Always."

With a grin, he pulled her to her feet and together they went to face the world together. And he felt like they could conquer it like that.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
